


The Tyrant and the Tramp

by Joseph Q Publique (golden_orange)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_orange/pseuds/Joseph%20Q%20Publique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appearances can be deceiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tyrant and the Tramp

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DW100 "One - Two - Three" challenge.

When the prisoner is brought to him, the High Emperor doesn’t bother to hide his derision. This is the all-knowing, all-powerful Doctor, the one who has his people in such excitement? The man’s coat is barely stitched together. He looks like a tramp and talks like a fool, and is small enough to be dwarfed by everyone in the room.

Hardly seems worth the effort. He orders his guards to execute him immediately, laughing all the while.

The next time he sees the Doctor, his empire is in tatters, his people are rebelling and he no longer feels like laughing.


End file.
